


Dulce delirio

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Muchas veces nuestra mente nos juega trucos para librarnos del infierno que es nuestro vivir diario. Por eso, si te recluyes en una ilusión que probablemente dure lo que resta de tu vida, no te sientas mal.Ahora eres libre y puedes vivir sin apegarte al guión.**Ubicada en la temporada 7, durante la estadía de Sam en el psiquiátrico.One-Shot (No Wincest)





	Dulce delirio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
>  
> 
> NA: One-shot ubicado en la temporada 7.
> 
>  
> 
> NA: Regalo de cumpleaños para Andridia, espero que te guste guapa 😘💞.
> 
>  
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_“Esto es, después de todo, el punto. No sabes qué va a pasar si derribas los muros, no puedes ver a través del otro lado, no sabes si va a llevar a la libertad o a la ruina, la resolución o el caos. Podría ser un paraíso o la destrucción.” – (Requiem) Lauren Oliver._

 

 

—¡Sí, maldita sea! —exclamó Dean Winchester con más que alegría. Al fin la suerte estaba de su lado y por partida doble, ya que no sólo encontró al tipo que puede traer a Sam de su mundo de Alicia y orugas fumadoras, sino que también topó con la suerte de dar con Castiel. Aunque el ángel estuviese desmemoriado seguía siendo el mismo, bueno a excepción de sin su cuerpo lleno de leviatanes y nada de delirios de Dios.

Cuando Dean vio a Castiel, tuvo demasiados sentimientos encontrados: alegría, odio, alivio, deseos de matarlo por haber desecho la cordura de su hermano, y también sintió deseos de abrazar a ese bastardo suertudo que parecía tener más vidas que un puto gato.

Al fin las cosas estaban en el camino correcto para un Winchester. Ahora solo tenía que llevar a Castiel hasta el hospital donde se encontraba su atormentado hermano menor y dejar que hiciera su mójo angelical sobre Sammy y todo estará bien. Tenía que estarlo.

Dean no era muy fan de los viajes exprés modo ángel, pero entre más rápido llegasen con Sam, mejor seria. Lo malo, Castiel no sabía cómo hacerlo ya que al parecer también había olvidado como ser un ángel, así que el viaje tuvo que ser en coche. Un viaje demasiado largo para su gusto.

Por suerte o por azares del destino, Castiel había recuperado sus poderes angelicales y para el momento en el que Dean y Castiel encontraron al menor de los Winchester, este estaba siendo torturado por un maldito de ojos negros. Sam se encontraba atado a una camilla mientras el demonio le aplicaba una descarga eléctrica en la cabeza.

Castiel apareció al lado del demonio en cuestión de segundos, posando su mano sobre la cabeza del demonio para mandarlo al infierno, dejando en el suelo un recipiente humano con los ojos quemados.

Dean que estaba al pendiente de la situación, apenas vio el camino libre corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

—Sam ¿Sammy? Vamos chico, reacciona. Soy yo, Dean —Dean zarandeó a su hermano y este apenas logró lanzar un quejido para luego sumirse en la oscuridad— Cas, has algo —exigió desesperado, viendo que Sam ni siquiera reaccionaba.

Castiel se aproximó al más joven de los Winchester y posó su mano sobre la frente de este, tratando de desentrañar lo que andaba mal en su amigo.

—Dean, algo malo pasa con Sam —comentó sin siquiera deformar sus típicas facciones calmadas.

—¿Algo? ¿Qué pasa, Castiel? —Dean se desesperó, viendo directamente a los intensos ojos azules del ángel— ¡Vamos maldita sea! Dime que anda mal con mi hermano.

—Cuando el muro cayó la mente de Sam colisiono. Además, no ayudó que el demonio lo estuviese torturando —suspiró— Dean, yo…

—Dime que hay algo que se puede hacer Castiel. Por favor, dime que esto tiene algún arreglo —Dean suplicó como nunca antes lo había hecho. La sola idea de perder a su hermano, destrozaba su alma que ya una vez fue torturada en el infierno y ninguna de esas torturas pintaba tan mal como lo que tiene delante de él. Ese cascaron de un hombre roto no era su hermano.

∞∞

Los días en ese sanatorio se volvían una muerte lenta. Cada día era la misma rutina: levantarse, Lucifer, ducharse, Lucifer, hora del desayuno, Lucifer. Sí, prácticamente el ángel caído ocupaba todo su tiempo. Ya no había noches de sueño, ni días de consuelo.

Sam recuerda vagamente a su hermano visitándolo y luego yéndose con promesas de volver con una solución a todo aquel tormento. O quizás esa era otra jugarreta de su mente y Lucifer, que prácticamente pasaban a ser la misma cosa, haciéndole creer que Dean algún día volvería montando su poderoso Impala negro para sacarlo de allí.

¿Alguna vez Dean fue real?

¿Realmente existen los monstruos?

Ciertamente si alguna de esas preguntas era afirmativa, ya no importa. A esas alturas de su agonía Sam empezaba a flaquear y a preguntarse si valía la pena vivir. A esas alturas de su locura, el suicidio era algo que cruzaba por su mente cada vez que Lucifer hacia su pomposa aparición.

Pero todo cambio un día. Un demonio hizo su aparición y este era real, no algún delirio de su cabeza. El muy maldito intento freírle las neuronas.

Pero un ángel apareció y luego se condenó adsorbiendo toda su locura para salvar su atormentada alma.

También entro en acción su siempre heroico hermano mayor, quien lo sacó de allí. No sin antes sofocarlo en un abrazo y ametrallarle con mil disculpas por la tardanza y mil promesas de algo mejor.

Quizás después de todo, si había luz al final del túnel.

Ahora, junto a su hermano mayor todos los tormentos que pasó desde que el muro había caído, parecían un muy mal sueño del cual por fin despertó para encontrarse con un día radiante y lleno de vida.

El rugir del motor del Impala lo tranquilizaba, guiándolo a una comodidad que nunca encontraría en ningún otro lugar. El Impala era su hogar, su hermano su fortaleza y esta era la vida que nunca pidió, pero si la que empezó a amar y a llamar propia.

_Lo lamento, su mente se ha ido…_

_No lo puedo perder…yo..._

Sam se espabiló en su asiento y comenzó a girar su cabeza de un lado al otro, buscando la procedencia de dichas voces. Fue extraño, las voces se escucharon en modo de susurro, como si estuviesen a través de un túnel. Palabras echadas al viento.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

¿Acaso todavía estaba loco?

—¿Sucede algo, Sammy? —escuchó preguntar a su hermano, sacándolo de su trance.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó tentativo. Temiendo no haber salido de aquella blanquecina habitación.

—No, yo no dije nada ¿por?

—Me pareció escuchar voces, diciendo algo sobre… —fue interrumpido por Dean, quien detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera y le sostuvo la mirada.

—No te hagas esto, Sammy. Tú saliste de ese maldito hospital y ya Lucifer no está aquí —le aseguró sin siquiera flaquear un segundo. Dándole un poco de fortaleza a Sam y apartando a un lado sus dudas. Aunque no del todo.

—Pero yo escuche… —nuevamente fue interrumpido por Dean, quien puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y lo apretó en modo de cariño.

—No importa lo que creas que escuchaste. Lo único que importa ahora es que estas fuera. Eres libre y jamás te dejare caer, no sin antes caer contigo. Recuerda, tú y yo juntos contra el mundo —le dio una de esas sonrisas patentadas por Dean Winchester, de esas que dicen que el mundo podría estarse cayendo a pedazos, y siempre y cuando estén juntos, todo estaría bien— Ya nunca más escucharas esas voces, Sammy. Te lo juro.

—Vale, confió en ti —contestó, sintiéndose mejor y lleno de confianza. Él no estaba loco y era libre.

El silencio volvió a reinar durante unos minutos, siendo el ronroneo del Impala y el pasar de los demás autos, el único sonido en aquel cómodo viaje.

—Dean —dijo al cabo de unas horas.

—¿Si, Sammy? —respondió sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, pronto anochecería.

—¿Qué haremos con Castiel? No podemos dejarlo allí —estaba sumamente agradecido de estar fuera de aquella locura, pero ¿a qué precio?

Castiel era su amigo y no podían abandonarlo. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Lo sé y también lo solucionaremos como lo hice contigo. Cuanto me alegro de haber llegado justo a tiempo, porque si no...yo… —sus palabras fueron calladas, como si temiera el simple pensamiento de fracasar.

—Yo también me alegro, Dean. No creí aguantar ni un día más —contestó con vergüenza al ser tan débil y querer tirar la toalla, mientras que su hermano pudo aguantar cuarenta años en el infierno y no desquiciarse como el— Pero en mi falta de lucidez me olvide de algo muy importante.

—¿Y qué seria eso, Sammy?

—Que siempre puedo contar contigo, hermano mayor —sonrió orgulloso, mirando hacia el nuevo horizonte que los estaba esperando.

Un capítulo cerrado, pero con un triunfo a medias.

Una pesadilla olvidada, pero con una nueva oportunidad otorgada.

∞∞

Eran las ocho con treinta de la noche. Las luces de los cuartos serian apagadas en exactamente treinta minutos. Los pasillos de esa institución eran amplios y largos, llenos de olor a antiséptico y con un cúmulo de almas perdidas en laberintos mentales.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una mujer anciana, llorando por su pequeño hijo de seis años, el cual llevaba ya cuarenta años muerto; el mismo tiempo que ella llevaba encerrada en ese lugar, pero nadie le cree cuando cuenta que su niño le fue arrebatado por un demonio, y no precisamente de esos de ojos negros que alguna vez cazaron los hermanos Winchester. Esos demonios son los que viven dentro de cada persona y están al asecho de la caiga del telón de la cordura. Así podrán dar rienda suelta al infierno que habita en cada uno.

Conforme los pasos se acercaban a la habitación del joven, los lamentos de la anciana se iban extinguiendo como las llamas de un incendio.

—¿Qué me puede decir de este? —preguntó el nuevo enfermero.

—Samuel William Winchester, 28 años. Fue atropellado por un auto, el chico corría como desquiciado porque según él, el diablo lo perseguía.

—¿El diablo? Vaya que se le ha soltado una tuerca —miró con tristeza al joven que se encontraba recostado al respaldar de la cama, mirando sin siquiera parpadear a algún punto de la pared. Pero no había que engañarse. Su mirada no se encuentra allí, ni en ningún otro lado. Se había ido junto con su mente cuando el enfermero anterior había hecho lo impensable. Aplicarle la terapia de electroshock al joven, misma razón por la cual ahora el paciente se encontraba ido, y el enfermero desaparecido, como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

—Espero que le este yendo mejor en su cabeza, porque aquí ya no tiene nada más que un cuerpo vacío —dijo el doctor, adivinando el pensamiento de su nuevo personal.  El doctor miró nuevamente al joven en la cama, y realmente deseo que hubiese algo más para él, pero la realidad era que ese joven era otra alma echada a perder. Como todos los que se encontraban en ese hospital. Una suerte que no se la desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

Ya no quedaba más salida que la muerte.

Quizás después de todo, la luz al final de túnel solo fue el fantasma de una esperanza que no pudo ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 💞.


End file.
